


Nei tuoi occhi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zinc soul [10]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Dopo la sconfitta di Cell, come si sono innamorati Crilin e C18?Song-fic scritta sulla canzone ‘In your eyes' di Anastacia.





	Nei tuoi occhi

Nei tuoi occhi

 

C18 camminava a piedi nudi sul selciato, coperto da uno strato di ghiaccio, le sue lunghe calze a rete si erano smagliate e i capelli biondi le sferzavano il viso mossi dal vento gelido.

Camminò in una pozzanghera, bagnandosi le dita dei piedi e proseguì lungo la sterpaglia, allontanandosi dalla strada principale.

Il ciondolo che portava al collo le batteva ripetutamente contro il petto.

< 17, dove sei? Perché mi hai lasciata sola? > si domandò, venendo scossa da un tremito.

< Che cosa mi aspettavo? Alla fine sono solo un’assassina e una cyborg.

Mi sento così sola. Tirando le somme non ero neanche così potente. Nonostante i crimini orrendi di cui mi sono macchiata da quando quel folle del dottor Gero mi ha trasformata, dinanzi a Cell sono tornata a essere solo una ragazzina triste e terrorizzata >.

Si guardò la mano e fece un mezzo sorriso.

“Però c’è qualcuno che è stato diverso con me, gentile” bisbigliò. Alzò il capo e spiccò il volo.

 

********

 

Il mare era blu-nero e rifletteva il cielo plumbeo sopra di sé.

Fulmini si abbattevano sulla superficie agitata, facendola brillare di riflessi azzurri.

< I miei dati mi dicono che non dovrei andare, che è amico di Goku che sono programmata per uccidere. Eppure lui ha fatto la follia di risparmiarmi quando poteva semplicemente farmi esplodere > pensò.

Atterrò su una spiaggia battuta dal vento, davanti a una casupola rosa posizionata in mezzo alle palme.

Con le gambe tremanti, busso piano e indietreggiò quando la porta si aprì.

Crilin sgranò gli occhi, riconoscendola.

_“Sei carino, cucciolotto” disse C18. Si piegò in avanti e posò un bacio sulla guancia di Crilin, che s’irrigidì._

 

Crilin si portò una mano alla guancia.

< Tu mi hai protetto da Cell mentre ero incosciente, e anche se eri mio nemico, hai chiesto a Shenron di darmi una vita normale.

Forse mi aiuterai ancora > pensò C18.

Il vento sferzava entrambi, si udiva lo sciabordio delle onde.

“Io… non so dove andare e qui hai molto spazio…” esalò C18 e cadde esanime in avanti, Crilin l’afferrò al volo.

18 si abbandonò contro di lui e gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo.

“… Aiutami…” gemette.

“Ma” farfugliò Crilin, dimenando le mani davanti a sé.

“Io non so dove andare” ammise con voce bassa C18, era arrossita a sua volta e aveva socchiuso gli occhi.

“Ok… emh… resta” borbottò Crilin, prendendola in braccio. La portò dentro la sua dimora e chiuse la porta alle loro spalle con un calcio.

 

********

 

< Ancora non so come ho fatto a convincerlo a farmi stare qui. E’ così dolce, mi ha aperto casa sua e ora mi sto proteggendo dagli sguardi di odio dei suoi amici > pensò C18. Era accomodata sulla poltrona e stringeva una tazza di the caldo con entrambe le mani.

“Ti piacciono i vestiti che ti ho dato?” le chiese gentilmente Crilin.

18 arrossì di nuovo vedendo che il terrestre le sorrideva.

“Non sono diversi da quelli che avevo rubato alla fattoria” disse.

< A parte per il fatto che sono asciutti e integri > pensò.

“I capelli ti mancano come il naso o li tagli?” chiese C18.

“Mi raso. Vecchie abitudini, stavo in un tempio da bambino” rispose Crilin.

< Sembra un raggio di sole, così ottimista. Per quanto sia un piccolo ometto, è così grazioso > pensò 18.

“Stanotte puoi dormire in camera mia. Io dormirò qui, sul divano. Tranquilla, puoi rimanere qui finché vuoi” disse gentilmente Crilin.

Le gocce di pioggia ticchettavano sul vetro, il vento lo faceva tremare sferzandolo.

“Grazie, non amo la compagnia” disse 18, sorseggiando il the.

Il rombo di un tuono risuonò tutt’intorno e 18 fu scosso da tremiti, incassò il capo tra le spalle.

Crilin si sedette accanto a lei.

“Alle volte io voglio stare insieme a qualcuno, mi spavento facilmente” disse gentilmente.

< Potrebbe deridermi ed invece mi sta proponendo di restare al mio fianco > pensò C18.

“Puoi rimanere, ma devi stare in silenzio” disse.

Crilin annuì.

18 lo guardò negli occhi.

< Mi stai salvando una volta di più, perché i tuoi occhi colmi di speranza mi rilassano > pensò.

 

********

 

 

C18 si sedette in riva al mare, il sole brillavano sulle onde azzurre. Sentì l’aura di Crilin e osservò di sottecchi in quella direzione, il giovane la fissava, incantato, nascosto dietro il tronco di una palma.

C18 nascose un sorriso con la mano e arrossì.

< Tu che sei senza maschere, così bello e sincero, mi guardi come se fossi una dea. Mi fai sentire così felice > pensò. Si alzò in piedi, si sfilò le scarpe e immerse i piedi nell’acqua. Si chinò e schizzò Crilin con l’acqua di mare, il terrestre lanciò uno strillo e cadde all’indietro, con le gambe sollevate.

C18 scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo il capo. 

Crilin si massaggiò e si rialzò a sedere, ridendo a sua volta.

18 spiccò il volo, Crilin levitò a sua volta.

“Prendimi” lo sfidò 18, volandogli intorno. Crilin la seguì, cercando di afferrarla.

< Mi sento libera finalmente > pensò 18.

 

 

**********

 

“C18…” la chiamò Crilin con tono titubante.

“Si?” rispose C18 con voce indifferente.

“… E’ da molto che sei qui… puoi rimanere per sempre, se ti va…”. Proseguì Crilin.

< Qualcosa in me si è rotto, non posso stare senza di te > pensò C18.

“E?” lo spronò.

Crilin deglutì, le sue gote erano accaldate.

“… Volevo dirti che non sarai mai sola, su di me potrai sempre contare” concluse.

Le labbra di 18 tremarono.

< Non sai quanto mi rendono felice queste tue parole > rifletté C18.

“C18… io ti amo” si dichiarò Crilin.

< Cosa voglio fare? Sicuramente mi allontanerà, mi deriderà. Sono così brutto e insignificante rispetto a lei > pensò.

C18 socchiuse le labbra.

< Se solo riuscissi a dirti che ‘ti amo’. Tu mi rendi una persona vera > pensò. Le sue iridi color ghiaccio divennero liquide. < Oh, mio dolce piccolo cavaliere, i tuoi occhi neri sono così caldi e sicuri >.

Crilin fu scosso da tremiti sempre più forti.

C18 si piegò in avanti e posò un bacio sulle labbra di Crilin.

Il terrestre chiuse gli occhi e ricambiò, alzandosi sulle punte dei piedi.

< Questa è il momento più magico di tutta la mia vita > pensò 18.


End file.
